


Act Four, Scene Fourteen

by BlackCanine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: The obligated Act Four, Scene Fourteen fix-it fic... with a twist. It doesn't quite go the way you may think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what came over me, all I know is Albus, Scorpius and James wouldn't stop running around in my head until I wrote this.
> 
> I do not own the _Harry Potter_ saga or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

ACT FOUR     SCENE FOURTEEN

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

scorpius and albus run into a room, full of excitement. They slam the door after themselves.

scorpius  
I can’t quite believe I did that.

albus  
I can’t quite believe you did that either.

scorpius  
James Sirius Potter. I asked out James Sirius Potter.

albus  
And he said no.

scorpius  
But I asked him. I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage.

albus  
You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist.

scorpius  
I’d agree with you – only Polly Chapman did ask me to the School Ball…

albus  
In an alternate reality where you were significantly – really significantly, more popular – a girl asked you out – and that means—

scorpius  
And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly – or allowing her to pursue me – she’s a notorious beauty after all – but a James is a James.

albus  
You know logic would dictate that you’re a freak? James doesn’t even fancy blokes.

scorpius  
Correction, he hasn’t been known to fancy blokes so far, but did you see the look in his eyes when I asked? There was confusion there, maybe even wonder.

albus  
And wonder is good?

scorpius  
Wonder is a start, my friend, a foundation on which to build a palace – a palace of love.

albus  
I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend – or boyfriend, whatever.

scorpius  
Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor – she’s old enough for you, right?

albus  
I don’t have a thing about older women! 

scorpius  
And you’ve got time – a lot of time – to seduce her. Because James is going to take years to persuade.

albus  
I admire your confidence.

james comes past them on the stairs, he looks at them both.

james  
Hi.

Neither albus nor scorpius knows quite how to reply – james looks at scorpius.

james  
This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.

scorpius  
Received and entirely understood.

james  
Okay, ‘Scorpion King’.

james walks off with a smile on his face. scorpius and albus look at each other. albus grins and punches scorpius on the arm.

albus  
Maybe you’re right – wonder is a start.

scorpius  
Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff – it’s a big one—

albus  
I thought we hated Quidditch?

scorpius  
People can change. Besides, I’ve been practising. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.

albus  
I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up—

scorpius  
He’s taking time away from the Ministry?

albus  
He wants to go for a walk – something to show me – share with me – something.

scorpius  
A walk?

albus  
I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.

scorpius reaches in and hugs albus.

What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.

scorpius  
I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us I had in my head.

albus  
Better ask my brother if it’s the right thing to do.

scorpius  
Ha! Yeah. Right.

The two boys dislocate and grin at each other.

albus  
You do realise my brother kissed a garden gnome on a dare once.

scorpius  
Why are you reminding me of this high point in your brother’s life?

albus  
Just so you know, for when this wonder germinates into that palace of love of yours or whatever—

scorpius  
You’re mixing up my methaphors.

albus  
I just feel that, as your future brother-in-law, I should warn you of the places your future husband’s mouth has been.

scorpius  
I’ll make sure our home has no garden gnomes then.

albus bursts out laughing.

albus  
I’ll see you at dinner.

albus exits the room. After a few seconds of grinning to himself, scorpius exits too. He bumps into james on his way out.

james  
Where is the Scorpion King headed to?

scorpius  
The Quidditch pitch.

james  
Oh, yes, yes, the snakes versus the badgers. It’s a big one.

scorpius  
So I hear.

james  
Care if I join you?

scorpius  
You are aware that I’m headed to the Slytherin side of the stands, right?

james shrugs.

james  
Us Gryffindors are nothing if not brave. Plus, if Slytherin wins we’ll have a better shot at the Cup.

scorpius  
Alright, let’s go then.

As they head to the Quidditch pitch, james takes scorpius’ hand. scorpius stops dead in his tracks and stares dumbfounded at their hands clasped together.

What are you doing?

james  
I just wanted to see your face when I did that.

scorpius still doesn’t take his eyes off his and james’ hands.

scorpius  
And what do you see?

james  
Wonder.

scorpius ’ eyes shoot up.

It’s a start, you know? A foundation on which to build a palace – a palace of love.

scorpius’ eyes widen as he opens his mouth scandalised, his face blushing furiously.

scorpius  
You heard that?

james laughs.

james  
I heard that. I gotta say, I find your optimism quite refreshing. One might even say attractive. Confidence suits you.

scorpius stares at james with his mouth still agape.

Come on, Scorpion King, we’ve got snakes to cheer.

james pulls on scorpius’ hand and nudges him to move. scorpius tries to remember how to move his legs and they both make their way out of the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Never build a relationship on pity. No palace of love ever holds on that.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
